Example Empire: Grox
Name: Grox (your empires name) Colors: Maroon/Black (your empire's color) Tech Level: The Intergalactic Age (10)* Systems/Planets: 2400+ Homeworld: insert name here Archetype: Machine Super-weapon: Viral take-over (I made this up) Warships: Grox Flagship, Grox Frigate, Grox Fighter (put the name of the ship class) Leader: none/hive-mind Important Officers: none/hive mind Primary Flagships: G-A1, Grox Flagship (ship name/code, ship class) Allies: Demon Empire, Nazi Empire, Praying Thorny Devil Rebellion, etc. Enemies: Everyone else *The tech level is a scale used to show how technologically advanced an empire is, depending on what era we will start the game, there may or may not be tech level limitations. some ages may vary in different empires depending on which aspects of technology that empire tends to focus on 1-Civilization, Pre-Galactic Age: this level of technology is the level of empires right at the dawn of their existence. Weapon types will be limited to very weak lasers, bullets, and missiles. Shielding technology is limited to metal plating. Engines are limited to solid rocket fuels. A Hydrogen bomb is their strongest weapon. 2-Early Galactic Age: this level of technology is defined by the advancement from metal plating to neutron armor, and the advancement from solid rocket fuels to nuclear reactors. 3-Interstellar Age: this level of technology is defined by the expansion across at least 50 star systems, the advancement from bullets to ionic weapons, and the advancement into effective terraforming. 4-The Spice Age: This level is defined by the active trading of all kinds of spice between at least 5 empires, the advancement from neutron armor to energy shields, the advancement from nuclear reactors to ion engines, the production of burst-fire laser weapons, and the advancement of faster terraforming. In addition this is also the time in which most empires encounter the Grox. 5-The Imperial Age: This level is defined by expansion to over 150 systems, the development of early plasma based weapons, and typically a period of widespread galactic exploration and colonization. 6-The Mid-Galactic Age: This level is defined by the advancement from ion engines to advanced star drives, the development of rapid fire lasers, more powerful laser cannons, the advancement from ion weapons to proton weapons, and the development of electron dissociation reactions (planet busters) 7-The Age of Enlightenment: This level is defined by the widespread use of advanced energy sources, scientific advancement into genesis reactions (staff of life), and sometimes marked by a dramatic change in cultural philosophy 8-The Age of Chaos or the Dark Ages: This level is defined by some kind of dramatic disaster or expansion that inspires the further advancement of weapons technology, and numerous wars fought for either conquest, peace, or defense 9-The Age of Unity: This level is defined with widespread alliances, and usually ends with the unification of multiple empires into one, in order to serve a greater purpose 10-The Intergalactic Age: This age is defined by the first few steps outside of an empires home galaxy, and is typically coincided with the creation of space-time warp reactions Category:Empires